teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
There's Something About Maron
There's Something About Maron is the first episode of Season Two, and focuses almost entirely on the relationship between Krillin and his girlfriend, Maron. It also contains the entirety of the Garlic Jr. arc. The disclaimer is read by Turtle. Summary Garlic Jr's henchmen are seen disposing of some terrified humans, who plead for mercy before they are killed. The henchmen then stand aside to reveal their leader, who monologues at length about his plans for world domination. The opening credits for the Garlic Jr. saga roll, featuring close-ups of Maron. We are then cut to a documentary about a rare breed of tuna, who appear to be making a comeback after being fished to near extinction. However, a number of them are then thrown out of the water by Gohan , to the despair of the narrator. Krillin arrives, and appears to be wearing a suit. He informs Gohan that he has changed his name to Juan Sanchez. When asked why, Krillin explains that he took out a huge life insurance policy before they left for Namek, leaving it to his "twin brother". Gohan continues to call him Krillin anyway. Krillin then asks what Gohan thinks of his "new ride", and appears to be referring to his car. It turns out that he means Maron, who gets out of the car and asks Krillin for $1,000, as she has broken a nail. She is cheerfully assured she can have double this, as Krillin attempts to show off his "excellent boyfriend" skills. Gohan asks how Krillin met Maron, and it appears they met at the bank, with Krillin picking up his life insurance money and Maron depositing the earnings from her night job. As she was depositing a lot of five-dollar and one-dollar bills, Krillin assumes she is a waitress. The two claim to be in love, but it is clear that Maron is with Krillin for the money, whilst Krillin is obsessed with her cleavage, making their relationship somewhat shallow. It appears that a party is being held at Kame House, and Krillin asks Gohan if he'll be attending. Gohan is initially uncertain, as Chi-Chi wasn't a huge fan of the previous one, which had a "Walking Dead" theme. We then cut to Piccolo being bitten by Yamcha . Eventually, Gohan decides that he can make the party, and Krillin and Maron drive off, leaving Gohan to remark that they make a good couple. Elsewhere, Piccolo is seen meditating in the wastelands. Nail asks him if he's thought about buying a house, but Piccolo dismisses this idea as he has no money. Nail suggests it might be worth getting a job, but Piccolo doubts anyone would employ a "green slug man". Changing the subject, Nail points out that an "old guy" has been standing nearby for about fifteen minutes, and persuades Piccolo to talk to him. The old guy is of course Kami , who informs his "other half" that he needs somewhere to stay for the night. It appears that Mr. Popo has kicked him off the lookout as he has a "booty call". Kami asks if he can stay at Piccolo's house, causing Nail to chime in. Piccolo tells Nail that Kami can't hear him, but Kami proves him wrong by having a brief conversation with Nail. Learning that the two fused, he sternly reminds Piccolo that such a technique is forbidden, who retorts that "your face is forbidden". Meanwhile, at Kame House, Bulma and Yamcha are making conversation with Krillin and Maron. Yamcha tells Krillin that he initially thought Maron was a hooker, and is scolded by Bulma. However, Maron hints that she works at a strip club, and she and Yamcha begin flirting. Cutting Yamcha off, Bulma tells Maron that "no-one screws Yamcha but life", and criticises her lack of originality in having blue hair. She then asks "Juan" if they have anyone else to visit. Krillin says they visited Karin and Yajirobe, but that they had to leave rather abruptly due to Maron asking awkward questions. Everyone then celebrates Turtle's Birthday, complete with massive birthday cake (which appears to be a severe fire hazard). All the guests remark that Turtle is an important member of the group, which annoys Oolong somewhat as his birthday was completely overlooked the week before. Maron asks if she can have Turtle as a present, and Krillin tells her he can. Turtle begins to object, but then makes a deal with Krillin (who tells him that if he "gets some", he will forward the pictures to Turtle). Master Roshi then has his "glorious beard" set on fire by the cake. Later, whilst everyone is asleep, Krillin confides in Turtle that he worries about his relationship with Maron. He wonders if she is only with him for his money. Offering him advice, Turtle tells him to admit his true identity and open up to her. Failing this, he suggests buying her a giant pearl will work, as the "bitch is a golddigger". The next day, Maron and Krillin go shopping together, with the former babbling about the various things she wants to do. Krillin has second thoughts about coming clean, but resolves to tell Maron later on. In the evening, whilst walking on the beach, he tells her his real name, and Maron immediately nicknames him "Krilly-billy". Krillin then admits his life insurance money was a huge scam, and asks her if she truly loves him and not just his money, but to his horror, discovers that she never loved him at all. Maron reveals that she works for the State Fraud Bureau, and has recorded Krillin's confession of insurance fraud, leaving him speechless. (The tape recorder was hiding in her cleavage, the one place Krillin couldn't reach). Fearing an imminent jail sentence, Maron assures him that she's willing to make an exception in his case. However, he still has to pay back the money. Krillin asks if this includes the money he spent on her, and is told it does. He protests that he "dropped over 500 grand on you", and Maron reminds him that she never claimed to be a good person. (You just got owned, Juan Sanchez!) Left completely out of pocket, Krillin is forced to crash at Kame House. He tries to see the positive side of being single, as it means he no longer has any women giving him grief. At that moment, Chi-Chi turns up, demanding to know who has been spreading the rumour that she's been forcing Gohan to "pound my tuna". Krillin tries to calm her down by saying they'll take turns in doing so, but this merely leads to an awkward silence, followed by Roshi's perverted cackling. In the eyecatch, Mr. Popo is seen watering his plants. All of a sudden, the Lookout is attacked by Garlic Jr. and his henchmen, creating a considerable mess. Unperturbed, Mr. Popo tells Garlic Jr. to "clean that up". The villain takes exception to this, asking if Mr. Popo knows who he's speaking to. However, in the midst of his evil speech, he and his henchmen are consumed by his own Black Water Mist, which appears to have been released by Mr. Popo. Following their defeat, Kami returns, and is shocked by the damage caused to the Lookout. Mr. Popo assures him it is merely the result of him eating Italian for dinner. How so, I hear you ask? "COS IT WAS NOTHING BUT GARLIC!" Cast *KaiserNeko - Turtle, Garlic Jr., Documentary Narrator, Oolong, Karin, Yajirobe *Lanipator - Krillin, Piccolo, Popo, Roshi *MasakoX - Gohan *Takahata101 - Walking Dead Narrator *Hbi2k - Nail *Remix - Kami *Megami33 - Bulma *Faulerro - Yamcha *Hnilkmik - ChiChi And Guest Starring *K.C. Diya as Maron Running Gags *Owned Count No. 29 - Krillin is completely outwitted by Maron. *Nail and Piccolo continue their light-hearted banter. *Mr. Popo's terrifying character is developed further, as he single-handedly defeats Garlic Jr. and his men. Trivia and References *Kaiser Neko sets a record for the number of characters he voices: in this case, six. This is also the first time he voices Oolong in the series itself. *As Krillin and Maron drive off in their car, we can hear Golddigger by Kanye West playing. *''The Walking Dead, parodied as The Walking Zed, is an American horror drama television series developed by Frank Darabont. *Roshi is now voiced by Lanipator, as MasakoX was unable to do the high-pitched cackling that is key to the "pounding tuna" joke. *When we first see Kame House, ''American Woman ''is playing. *This is an episode that the saga is finished by a single episode. Quotes : '''Nail: '''You ever think about buying a house? : '''Piccolo: '''Oh yeah, let me get on that with all the money I don't have. : '''Nail: '''Well, you ever thought about getting a job? : '''Piccolo: '''I'm a green slug man. No amount of affirmative action is going to get me a job. : ------------- : (The cake sets Roshi's beard on fire) : '''Roshi: '''Agh, noooo, my beard! My glorious beard, noooo! : ------------ : '''Chi-Chi: '''All right, I demand to know who has been spreading rumours that I've been forcing Gohan to, and I quote, pound my tuna! : '''Krillin: '''Look Chi-Chi, if it really concerns you, we'll '''all' take turns pounding your tuna, okay? But, only if we get to eat it together. : 'Roshi: '''Ah heh heh heh heh! HEH HEH HEH! (''End credits) Category:Episode Category:Episodes